


Wild Horses 烈驹

by asadeseki



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 设定在X2后。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlebriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wild Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485427) by [alittlebriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton). 



> 译注：人设和关系其实有点像《金刚狼与X战警》，强烈安利这部动画！http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1177798/

 

 

 

琴死后三个月，爱玛被召唤到学院，她和查尔斯都心知肚明个中缘由，但她还是坐在他的办公室里，喝着茶接受了就职邀请。

 

查尔斯提醒道大家可能不太欢迎她，她心想 _废话_ ，同时小心屏蔽了思想。罗根上下扫视，嘲弄地哼了一声便走了出去。奥洛罗直视她，用这种方式告诉爱玛，她会监视她的一举一动。斯科特点点头，继续饶有兴致地盯着地板。只有亨利对她笑了。

 

他们的态度也影响了学生，都当她洪水猛兽似的。爱玛对他们笑的时候，他们虽然也会笑着回应，但嘴角的笑意并未延伸到眼底。她默默接受，也不想逼他们把她当朋友。

 

爱玛很快融入了这里的学术生活。她记不清具体是什么时候了，总之很早之前她就想当个老师，据说这是终极的掌控方式，但这并不是她的理由。不管学生是谁，他们每个人都值得骄傲，值得鼓励。这是她父亲永远也无法理解的。

 

她看到奥洛罗获得大家的尊敬，也注意到斯科特如同邻家大哥一般的态度。她总是不由自主地关注他。他感情不外露，至少她看不出来他真实的情感。他会对学生微笑，但没人注意他时，笑容便会隐去，再次面无表情。

 

每次看到他这样，爱玛的心都会沉下去，她刻意无视这点。

  

***

 

第二周，罗根来到她的办公室，靠在门框上嗅了嗅。

 

“有什么事吗，罗根？”爱玛礼貌地问。除了亨利和查尔斯，他是第一个来看她的人。

 

“嗯，我知道 _自己_ 挺不待见你的，但为什么其他人也不欢迎你？”

 

 _好吧，至少他很诚实_ ，爱玛想。她放下笔，直视他的眼睛。

 

“我曾试图杀掉他们。我以前不是个好人，也不确定现在是不是。但查尔斯认为应该再给我一次机会。”

 

他缓慢点头，似乎这是他意料之中的答案。

 

“你的香水里面檀香的分量跟她的一模一样。”说完他就走出了房间。爱玛第二天买了新的香水，与罗根擦肩而过时，他满意地哼了一声。

 

爱玛不知道斯科特是否注意到了这些许不同。

  

***

 

爱玛通常一个人吃午饭，有时候亨利会离开实验室跟她坐在一起，她很欢迎，也很喜欢亨利引经据典的说话方式。某次他问爱玛，是否介意没人跟她坐一起。

 

她慢慢地咀嚼，仔细思考这个问题。

 

“也没有吧，”她略带讽刺地笑笑。

 

“你看，亨利，尽管你外表是个野兽，但有个诗人的灵魂。我虽然有着天使的外表，却心藏野兽。大多数人更希望野兽能在自己看得见摸得着的地方。如果能选择的话，我更喜欢你的变种能力。”

 

“可如果那样的话，我们就看不到孩子们口中的‘秀色可餐大美人’了，”亨利从眼镜上方看向她，意有所指地挑眉。

 

爱玛失笑，她站起身，对亨利露出一个真心的笑容。亨利听到身后有人深吸一口气，等爱玛走出餐厅后，他转身看过去。

 

就算隔着眼镜，亨利也能知道斯科特正盯着爱玛远去的身影。

 

***

 

爱玛的学生的确有学到东西，这给她加分不少。她走向教室，两个女生正笑着议论某位演员，爱玛侧身避让时一本书掉了下来，她便蹲下准备捡起，手指却碰到了皮肤而并非纸张，她惊讶地收回手。

 

“给，”斯科特和她一道站起来，把书递给她。

 

爱玛条件反射地说了句“谢谢”，然后注视着斯科特沿着长廊走回去。她低头看自己的手，依旧在颤抖。她攥紧拳头继续向前走。

 

***

 

平安夜，爱玛批着考卷，忍受这些乱七八糟的拼写和语法。很显然，有些人能力虽强但脑袋还是不灵光。突然门口出现一道阴影，她抬头望去，是斯科特。

 

“你怎么还在这儿？”在台灯的照射下，爱玛只能看到斯科特惊讶扬起的眉毛。

 

“解决大量堆积的卷子和备课笔记。”她指指桌上的文件。

 

“不，我是说，你怎么没回去陪家人之类的。”

 

她定定地望着他，斯科特紧张地咽了口唾沫。

 

“跟这里的大多数人一样，我没有家人。”她犹豫了，有股冲动想要告诉他为什么，告诉他她的家人有多糟糕，告诉他这一切都是她的错。然而她咬了下嘴唇，扭头盯着桌子。

 

斯科特慢慢点头，想了想便转身准备离开。走到门口时，他回头了。

 

“我们在活动室搞了个小聚会，供应蛋酒，灯光很闪，欢欢还放了又吵又难听的音乐。你可以加入我们。”

 

爱玛张嘴想说谢谢，他却已经溜出去了。

 

她随后进了房间，罗刹女笑着递给她一杯奇臭无比的酒。她们聊了差不多一个小时，爱玛一直在想，这真是太应景了，两个无法亲近的人坐在角落里，每个人都怀疑地看着她们。

  

***

 

年初的几个月里，爱玛跟罗刹女聊了很多，她对罗刹女的变种能力很感兴趣。过了很久，她终于让那孩子相信，如果尽力的话她能控制自己。又过了更久，爱玛成功说服她，成为了罗刹女的实验对象。为了保护自己，她屏蔽了脑海中的往事，不想吓到新朋友。

 

当她和斯科特在同一个房间里时，罗刹女对她笑了，爱玛暗骂自己怎么没想到屏蔽最近的想法。

 

在二月份一个特别寒冷的夜里，爱玛被走廊里的争吵声闹醒。她系好睡袍，睡眼惺忪地下床。斯科特和罗根在楼下大吵，爱玛缩在楼梯扶手后面看着他们，回想起小时候看到父母吵架时，也是这样蜷缩着……她收回思绪。

 

身边悄悄多了一个人，她抬头看到罗刹女站在一旁。

 

“今天是她的生日。”罗刹女说。 _啊_ ，爱玛想， _难怪呢。_

 

她扭头望着那两个男人，斯特克低声对罗根说着什么，罗根突然一拳挥到墙上，哽咽抽泣。令人惊讶的是，斯科特张开双臂，罗根像溺水的人抓住浮木一般揪着他，然后摔门而去，消失在冰冷的空气中。

 

罗刹女脸色苍白，爱玛倏然懂了。

 

“你知道吗，”她悄声道，“罗根从来没有得到过她，所以才放不下。”罗刹女惊了一下，随后对爱玛翘了翘嘴角。

 

“这也是为什么斯科特开始放下了。”她回道，接着走回了房间，门咔嗒一声关上了。爱玛僵在原地，慢慢扭头发现斯科特正盯着她，黑暗中面色难辨。他们对望许久，直到爱玛反应过来，抬腿离开。

 

她知道这绝不可能，但她发誓斯科特的视线在她敞开的睡袍处逗留了几秒。她感觉大腿滚烫，彻夜未眠。

 

***

  

斯科特慢慢开朗起来，但还是跟罗刹女一样无法靠近。春天的到来软化了每一个人，现在连奥洛罗都会跟爱玛说话了。四月的某一天，罗根回来了，他的衣服上都是新鲜的划痕，面容却很平静。他径直走向罗刹女的房间。爱玛和斯科特静静地望着他的背影。斯科特转身看她。

 

“就这样吧。”她赞许地点点头，抬腿要走时斯科特抓住了她的胳膊。他们靠得太近了，爱玛甚至能闻到他皮肤上的肥皂香，她动也动不了。

 

“谢谢你，帮助她。”

 

“不用谢。”斯科特放开她的手臂走了，爱玛这才注意到走廊里还有别人。教授笑盈盈地看着她，关上了门。

  

***

  

不知不觉就到了六月。爱玛撑着头，试图放慢呼吸。吸气，呼气。心无杂念，专心致志。有人在她头顶清了清嗓子，爱玛眯着浮肿的双眼抬头。

 

“考试季对琴来说很难熬，”斯科特在她面前放了一杯茶和一个瓶子，“她经常喝甘菊荨麻茶，还有鱼肝油。我觉得可能有点用。”

 

“谢谢。”她微微勾起嘴角。斯科特皱眉看她。

 

“你睡得好吗？”

 

爱玛笑意渐浓。

 

“差不多六天前睡了几小时吧，想起来可真美好。你知道吗，似乎有半数学生都以为，如果他们挂科的话会被罚多上几节罗根的自我防御课，而且是蒙着眼睛上。”

 

斯科特突然对她咧嘴一笑，爱玛看到他明快的表情不禁深吸一口气。

 

“不知道哪里来的传言呢。”

 

她忍不住大笑，斯科特也笑了，随后又露出那个熟悉的愧疚伤感的表情。

 

“我会跟教授商量一下你的寝室问题，我们——我的房间是半隔音的，你搬进来就行。你来的时候我就应该这么安排的，抱歉我之前没想到。”

 

“斯科特，你用不着这样，这是你的家。”爱玛本能地伸出手。

 

“很久以前这就不是我的家了，能让你住得舒服点就行。”他蓦然起身大步走出她的办公室，爱玛惊讶地张嘴望着他。

 

那天晚上，她安稳地躺在斯科特的房间里，现在这里放满了她的家具，她能感觉到斯科特与她相隔两个房间。

  

***

 

爱玛敲敲门，斯科特立刻就开了，他戴着墨镜，只穿了一条睡裤，神色难辨。他站到一边让爱玛进来，她用后背合上门，靠在木头门板上。斯科特来回走了几步，直直看进她的眼睛。

 

“你代替不了她。”

 

“我没想这么做。”

 

“你无法取代琴在我心里的地位。”他摇头，警告她这么做太愚蠢了。

 

面对这个挑战，她抬了抬下巴，“我有属于爱玛的位置。”

 

对视几秒后，斯科特慢慢走过来，在她面前停下。爱玛屏住呼吸。

 

他抬手描摹她的嘴唇，游移到她的脖颈，滑过她披着丝绸睡衣的肩膀。爱玛的父亲曾告诉她，所有的马在新主人面前都会多疑易惊，你只能按兵不动，等它们主动过来，直到它们敢从你手心里吃糖块，然后你就能控制它们了。

 

她不知怎会突然想起这些。

 

他的手停在她喉咙下方，大拇指触到她的皮肤，她不禁叹息。然后他覆上她的嘴唇，肌肤相亲，透过她的丝绸睡衣和他的法兰绒睡裤，她能感觉到他的火热。她嵌入他的怀抱，仿佛生来如此，理所应当。

 

***

  

“为什么是我？”

 

她在他的床单上翻了个身，伸手抚摸他的眼镜，温热的掌心擦过他的脸颊。

 

“为什么是别人呢，斯科特？为什么不是你？”

 

“我不知道。”

 

她对他露齿一笑。

 

“有时候你不需要知道答案。”

 

他听后笑了，眼里也带着笑意，爱玛对此确信无疑。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

 

 


End file.
